l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Kisada
Kisada is the Fortune of Persistence, as named by Emperor Toturi I. In life he was Crab Clan Champion Hida Kisada. Kisada married Hida Tsuriko. The couple had two sons, Hida Yakamo and Hida Sukune, and one daughter Hida O-Ushi. In addition, his younger brother was Hida Tsuru and Hida Amoro was his nephew. Kisada was known as the "Great Bear", and he was one of the strongest, and certainly the largest samurai in Rokugan. Youth At the age of five, Kisada traveled with his father to the Imperial City, and they stopped at a inn in Lion lands on the way. While Atsumichi arranged for the rooms, Kisada wandered into the village, taking in the new world. He was startled from his stroll by the sound of children, and he turned the corner to see a group of three Lion boys tormenting the son of a peasant. The peasant stood by helplessly while the three boys shoved his son into the mud repeatedly. Kisada watched in silence, and then asked the peasant why he did not intervene. The peasant replied that he was forbidden to intervene, as the three Lion were sons of a local magistrate and therefore nobility. The next day it rained, and Kisada's father was forced to remain in the inn, so Kisada again went into the village. Again he came upon the three bullies attacking another child even more savagely this time. Kisada stepped forward and asked the three what they were doing, and the lead boy told him to mind his own business. The boy struck Kisada, who fell to the ground. The three Lions quickly tired of the beating of the peasant and went their own way, but Kisada was seething with fury at this point. The next morning the weather had cleared and Kisada's father was making ready to continue his journey when he found Kisada all covered in mud. Kisada asked his father if the trip could be delayed for an hour, and Atsumichi agreed. Kisada then went to seek out the three boys, who he found lounging outside the village tea house amusing themselves with tales of their accomplishments the previous days. Kisada positioned himself twenty feet away and cursed at the boys with the foulest language he could muster. Kisada turned on his heels and ran, the three boys in hot pursuit. They were so taken up with chasing him that they missed the trap Kisada had laid out for them. All three tumbled into the hole Kisada had dug that night, breaking bones. Kisada left them there and went to his father. Three weeks later, on their way home from the Imperial City, they stopped in the village again, and Kisada went to the pit to see what had happened to the three Lions. He found their rotting bodies, and all he said was, "This is what it means to challenge a Crab." Way of the Crab pages 60-61 Life Since the incident with the three Lions he consistently demonstrated a tactical genius and lust for battle, and none could compare to the sheer combat prowess of Kisada. He disdained combat with other clans, seeing Fu Leng as the only enemy worth his efforts. He would be dismissive and condescending to all non-Crabs. He rarely left Crab lands and his contempt for Hantei XXXVIII was no secret. He was easily the tallest man in Rokugan, standing 6 feet 6 inches tall, and would use his size to overpower enemies in combat, relishing close quarter combat with Shadowlands creatures.Way of the Crab pages 61-62 He was happy with the progress of his children Yakamo and O-Ushi, but less so with Sukune. Even though Sukune displayed a knack for strategy his physical ailment was a source for great concern. Kisada would constantly wonder if Sukune could be trusted to defend the Empire. Way of the Crab page 62 Personality Kisada was a quiet man, who spoke with the power of a gathering storm, wearing the Ancestral Armor of the Crab Clan, Ketsuen, at all times. On the rare occasion he would take it off his personal armorer, Kaiu Bugati, would keep it for him. It was widely rumored that no man had ever wounded Kisada and lived. Way of the Crab page 62 Scorpion Coup Kisada led the Crab Clan army to the capital Otosan Uchi in 1123 after the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Shoju assassinate the Emperor. Shoju had hoped that Kisada would side with him, providing the strength to hold the throne.Scorpion Clan Coup Scroll 3 Flyer Kisada decided to join the united clans against Shoju, and Shoju's fate was sealed.The Gaijin's Guide to Rokugan, Part III: The Fall of the Scorpion Kisada revealed to his daughter Hida O-Ushi in a letter that it was Shoju's act of asking for aid that led him to side against the Scorpion.Clan Letter to the Crab Clan #8 (Imperial Herald v.2 #4) Death In 1127, believing the Emperor dying, the Crab stormed Otosan Uchi to place Kisada on the throne. Instead, they found Fu Leng as the possessed Hantei XXXIX, who mortally wounded Kisada, lodging Akkuai-uo, the Ancestral Sword of the Hantei in his gut. The Crab army was forced to retreat from the capital as Yakamo pulled his father from the palace. Kisada became despondent, and intended to commit seppuku to cleanse the Crab of the shame from allying with the Shadowlands. Yakamo convinced Kisada to help plan the attack on Otosan Uchi instead, giving the dying Crab Champion one last purpose.Firelight, by Rob Vaux The wound finally caused his death in 1130, nearly two and a half years later, but his aid had been instrumental in the success on the Second Day of Thunder.Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition page 20 Fortune of Persistance Although many saw him as a traitor to the Empire for attacking Otosan Uchi, others, including Toturi, understood his actions and gave him the funeral pyre of an honorable samurai. To honor the Great Bear, Emperor Toturi I named him the Fortune of Persistence at his funeral, a tribute to Kisada's unwillingness to die, even after being seriously injured by Fu Leng himself. Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition page 20 Return Kisada was recently returned through Oblivion's Gate by Rezan, as he was the only person in Rokugan who knew how to find the location of Iuchiban's heart.Legions, Part XI: The Resurrection, by Rich WulfPersistence, by Rich Wulf With the help of notable individuals including Matsu Aoiko, he led the united armies of the Lion and Crab Clans against the Bloodspeaker and stood locked in hand-to-hand combat with Iuchiban himself, distracting the Bloodspeaker from the presence of Isawa Sezaru. Enemy of My Enemy Part Two, Part Three, Part Four, by Rich Wulf Animosity with the Scorpion Following Kisada's return to Ningen-do, there was open hostility between the Scorpion and Crab Clans, partly due to Kisada's actions when Bayushi Shoju tried to overthrow the Hantei dynasty in Kisada's original life. Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Paneki decided that in the wake of the War of Spirits, it would be best if Kisada was returned to the spirit realms rather than meddle in the affairs of mortals. This attitude spilled over into many assassination attempts on Kisada's life ordered by Paneki, which accomplished little more than taking the lives of some of those who serve Kisada. Kisada was outraged, and personally took command of Tsuru's Legion and began a brutal series of raids on Scorpion villages. To end the attacks on their villages, Paneki and Shosuro Higatsuku devised a plan to sate the Great Bear's thirst for revenge. Higatsuku was sent to intercept Kisada, and explained that it was he who had ordered the attempts on Kisada's life, not Paneki. Kisada killed Higatsuku and led his troops back to the lands of the Crab Clan.Peace at the Point of a Sword, by Rusty Priske and Shawn Carman The Lost Kisada brought the Lost emissary Daigotsu Soetsu before Emperor Toturi III during winter court at Kyuden Bayushi. As a result, the Emperor banished Kisada from Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Reigisaho and declared that the Great Bear could not return on pain of death unless he was summoned by the Emperor. The Test of Enlightenment, Part 1, by Shawn Carman The Unknown Son After his death in 1130, Kisada learned that he had unknowingly had another son with a woman named Kita. After his return through Oblivion's Gate he vowed to track down his son, if still alive, and get to know him. After completing his duty to bring down Iuchiban, Kisada tried to find his son. Learning that he had been taken in by the Kitsuki family he discovered that his son, Kitsuki Yasuo, had become a magistrate but had been killed by bandits. Kisada unleashed his anger upon the bandits while in Dragonlands, searching for his granddaughter. With the aid of the zokujin Kjgkt, Kisada was shown to where his grandaughter Kitsuki Yoritoko could be found. Kisada and Yoritoko spoke, and Kisada gifted her his famous helm.Righting a Wrong, by Rusty Priske Second Death Kisada was murdered at Koten, but the details surrounding his death are unknown.Scenes From the Empire VI, by Brian Yoon See Also * Hida Kisada/Meta External Links * Hida Kisada (Inexperienced) (Scorpion Clan Coup 3) * Hida Kisada (Imperial Edition) * Hida Kisada (Experienced) (Enemy of My Enemy) References Category:Crab Clan Leaders Category:Fortunes